Dançando com o Diabo
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: “Porque é que continuamos a fazer isto...?” “Porque a loucura nos leva a isso... porque a luxúria nos apróxima... porque não consigo resistir ao teu sorriso... e porque os teus olhos estão cravados na minha mente.” DraMione COMPLETA


**Notas de autor:** Pois é, pois é! Eu sei que tenho andado desaparecida, e para falar a verdade nem tenho escrito nada... sei que tenho algumas histórias para acabar mas não sei se o vou fazer... talvez quando tiver tempo ou vontade de o fazer... por enquanto deliciem-se com esta songfic.

Como muitas outras, começa deliciosamente e acaba terrivelmente... espero que gostem de qualquer maneira... deixem review! Tks e até à próxima!

* * *

_**«Here I stand, helpless and stand for dead»**_

_(Aqui estou eu, desamparado e dado como morto)_

A janela estava aberta deixando que o fresco ar matinal acariciasse os seus corpos nús. Ela estava com a cabeça deitada sobre as pernas dele. O seu vasto cabelo cor de chocolate criava uma espécie de cobertor que acarinhava e cobria os genitais dele. Um sorriso leve, quase inconsciente pairava nos seus lábios. Os seus olhos estavam entreabertos já que a sua mente vagueava entre o acordar e o adormecer, respondendo suavemente ao toque calmo do seu amante.

Ele estava encostado à cama, as suas costas nuas acariciando o suave lençol de seda verde. O seu cabelo louro estava completamente desalinhado e desenhava uns contornos estranhos na sua face pálida. Os seus olhos também se encontravam fechados. Mas ele não dormia...

"Porque é que continuamos a fazer isto...?"

A voz dela era fraca. Cansada ainda após o esforço exaustivo de uma noite apaixonada. Melódica para os ouvidos dele. A sua mão parou de acariciar a cortina de cabelo moreno. Estava surpreso.

Ou quase surpreso...

"Porque a loucura nos leva a isso... porque a luxúria nos apróxima... porque não consigo resistir ao teu sorriso... e porque os teus olhos estão cravados na minha mente."

A sua voz ainda estava rouca. E exausta. Mas oh... como tinha sido delicioso saborear cada pedaço de pele leitosa dela... como tinha sido apaixonante senti-la contra si e envolve-la em mais do que simples abraços... como tinha sido viciante beijá-la e ouvi-la gemer nos seus ouvidos e gritar o seu nome bem alto...

"Sim... talvez seja isso..."

O silêncio envolveu-os, tal como o sol matinal que acordava no horizonte. Estava na hora da separação.

"Temos de parar com isto..."

Ele voltou a acariciar o cabelo dela.

"Isso é impossivel... para qualquer um de nós."

Ela suspirou.

"Sim... talvez seja..."

_**«Close your eyes, so many days go by  
**__**Easy to find what's wrong,  
**__**Hard to find what's right.»**_

_(Fecha os olhos, tantos dias passam  
É fácil encontrar o que está errado,  
É difícil encontrar o que está certo.)_

"Não! Nunca! Porque vais fazer isso! Já viste a loucura?"

Ela passeava de um lado para o outro da sala. Estava completamente irritada, ou preocupada. A sua saia esvoaçava com o movimento constante. Quase que dava para ver a sua roupa interior quando ela se afastava. Ele sorriu com esse pensamento.

"Não quero que o faças..."

A sua voz era agora um lamento, um lamúrio, uma súplica. Ele suspirou e afastou o sorriso juntamente com os pensamentos perigosos de lúxuria e paixão. Passou a sua mão suave pelo seu cabelo perfeitamente alinhado na sua cabeça altiva.

"Sabes que o tenho de fazer. Sempre soubeste quem eu sou. Sempre soubeste com quem andavas a dormir..."

Ela parou. Mãos nas ancas e sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Isto não são horas para brincadeiras! É tão perigoso..." A sua voz voltou a ser apenas um murmúrio. "Não te quero perder..." Agora ele mal a ouviu.

Ele desencostou-se do parapeito da janela e dirigiu-se a ela.

"Não faças isso... nós prometemos! Nós fizemos uma promessa! Não nos iamos apaixonar."

Ela afastou-se dele.

"Eu não estou apaixonada!" Estava novamente furiosa. "Estou apenas preocupada com a tua saúde!"

Ele sorriu. "E o não te quero perder...?"

Ela corou e dirigiu-se à porta.

"Eu... eu só não quero perder um bom parceiro de cama! Só isso! Pensa bem no que vais fazer."

E sem mais uma palavra abriu a pesada porta de madeira e saiu da sala abanando as ancas suavemente para o provocar.

Funcionou lindamente...

_**«I belive in you,  
**__**I can show you that I can see right t**__**hrough.  
**__**All your empty lies, I won't stay long  
**__**In this world so wrong.»**_

_(Acredito em ti,  
Posso mostrar-te que consigo ver através  
__das tuas mentiras vazias, não ficarei muito tempo  
Neste mundo tão errado.) _

"Vai acontecer no baile de Halloween."

Ela desapertou a camisa dele com algum jeito, não com a luxúria habitual que costumava rondá-los. Algo tinha mudado ultimamente.

"No baile de máscaras?"

Ele fez um gemido de confirmação quando as mãos dela se dirigiram às calças dele e ao volume que as preenchia.

"Disseste que não o ias fazer..."

Ela puxou-a para junto do seu corpo quente quando ela se afastou ao dizer estas palavras, e beijou-lhe o pescoço demoradamente, tal como ela gostava.

"Não. Disse que ia pensar nisso."

Ela empurrou-o.

"Pára! Eu não quero que o faças! Já te pedi! Quase que implorei!"

Ele levantou-se irado. O desejo por ela quase que esquecido.

"Mas porque é que te preocupas tanto agora? Nunca te preocupaste quando foram as outras missões!"

Ela corou.

Um ar de realização mostrou-se no rosto dele.

"Já sei... é por os teus amiguinhos estarem envolvidos! É isso não é? Estás com medo que eles se magoem! Pobrezinhos do cabeça de cicatriz e do Weasel!"

Ela pôs-se de pé num pulo.

"Não é nada disso! E não fales assim deles! Não tens o direito!"

Ele aproximou-se novamente dela com ira escrita nos seus olhos e nos seus lábios cerrados.

"É isso mesmo que eu disse! Ainda estas apaixonada pelo Weasel não é?"

Ela bufou de irritação.

"Como te atreves? A minha vida pessoal não é para aqui chamada! E não lhe chames isso!" Ela baixou-se e apanhou a sua camisa e a sua saia que estavam estendidas no chão, quase esquecidas no momento anterior. "E sabes que mais seu idiota? Não podias estar mais longe da verdade! Se ao menos não fosses tão cego!"

E com isto saiu do quarto dele batendo com a porta à saida. Ele passou a mão furiosamente pelo seu perfeito cabelo louro e praguejou bem alto. Era, realmente um idiota.

Não devia ter deixado os seus sentimentos interferirem com a sua vida sexual...

_**«Say goodbye,  
**__**As we dance with the devil tonight»**_

_(Diz adeus,  
enquanto dançamos com o diabo esta noite) _

O dia do baile de máscaras tinha chegado. Ele estava preparado. Ela não. Não se tinham falado desde o dia da discussão e ela não sabia o que fazer. De certeza que ele iria participar no caos e na destruição que tinha planeado há tanto tempo. E ela não sabia o que fazer...

Olhou-se ao espelho. Estava irreconhecivel com o seu brilhante vestido de viúva negra com um véu escuro a tapar-lhe a face maquilhada. O seu cabelo rebelde estava apanhado num apertado, mas elegante, penteado. O vestido negro era longo mas revelador. Nem a sua própria mãe a reconheceria hoje.

Ele estava vestido de negro e vermelho. Um autentico demónio. Mas um demónio elegante como imaginamos nos nossos sonhos mais provocantes. Estava delicioso ao olhar com o seu casaco comprido preto forrado a veludo vermelho. Na sua face uma máscara que apenas lhe tapava o rosto. Apenas seria reconhecido por quem importava.

Quando bateu as oito horas o baile começou. Havia comida, havia bebida, havia muita música. Ela estava sentada, sozinha a olhar para um copo de ponche. Ele observava-a de longe.

Como abordá-la...?

Ela suspirou e tomou um gole da sua forte bebida.

"Vamos dançar."

Não era um pedido. Era um ordem. Ela levantou-se quase sem esforço já que uma mão pálida e forte a agarrou pelo braço, gentilmente mas com possessão, e a dirigiu até ao salão de dança.

O silêncio encobriu-os. Nenhum sabia o que dizer ao outro.

**_«Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
_****_As we dance with the devil tonight.»_**

_(Não te atrevas a olhá-lo nos olhos  
Enquanto dançamos com o diabo esta noite) _

"Não o faças..." ela quebrou o silêncio incomodo.

"Tenho de o fazer. Está combinado!"

"Podes morrer!" A voz dela estava a ficar esganiçada e as lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos seus olhos cor de chocolate.

"Será um elevado preço a pagar por uma justa causa."

Ela largou-o.

"Justa causa? Chamas aos Devoradores da Morte justa causa? Deves estar louco! E eu não te posso perder bolas... não posso!"

Ele aproximou-se dela e apertou a sua figura elegante contra si.

"Eu disse para não te apaixonares."

Ela deixou-se cair no seu abraço. "Eu não estou apaixonada..." A sua voz soou fraca. "Eu amo-te..."

Ele gelou no lugar. Estar apaixonado era uma coisa. Agora ela admitir que o amava... que implicações é que isso lhe poderia trazer? O que iria ele fazer...?

"Anda comigo."

Agarrou-lhe na mão e saiu com ela pelas enormes portas de entrada do castelo que se encontravam escancaradas.

"Onde vamos?"

"Para um lugar seguro."

Fugiram os dois. Correram. Correram até um lugar seguro, até fora de Hogwarts e depois para Hogsmead e depois para onde...? Não o sabiam. Por enquanto bastaria um quarto em Hogsmead para satisfazerem os seus corpos cheios de desejo e luxúria e amor...

_**«Trembling, crawling across my skin  
**__**Feeding your cold, dead eyes  
**__**Stealing the life of mine.»**_

_(Tremendo, rastejando sobre a minha pele  
alimentando os teus olhos frios e mortos  
roubando a vida que é minha.) _

Amanhã seria um outro dia… mais um dia de dor e desespero pois seriam procurados. Pelos devoradores da morte, pelos aliados da Ordem da Fénix.

Mas estariam juntos. Sempre juntos.

Sempre.


End file.
